Clichés at its Finest
by nyuneon
Summary: Clichés. This school is full of them. Despite how utterly predictable it was, you can't help but find it so original. She's the new kid in school now, but not really. She knows everything about about this place, from the town itself, to a single student. After finally returning from a one year expulsion, meet Bullworth's infamous info-broker, Natalia Gray. [GaryxOC]
1. 1st Class - To Fool One's Eyes

Good Morning/Evening! This is my first submission, so it's not really that good. Honestly, I tried to make a 300 worded dialouge and expanded it for a thousand more words. Just note, that when the real thing starts, it won't happen until who knows how long. But at least the fun starts after chapter 5. Please R&R if you find it enjoyable! Seriously.

Oh. And please note, I'm just blowing things out of proportions. You'll see what I mean later on at this chapter.

* * *

Jimmy was alone. Notice that the word 'was' is in past tense. He walked into the lobby of the main building, entering the main entrance that was waxed by the janitors ordered by the headmaster before all the students return to class. The marble so polished that you could see his yellowed teeth. It reminds him that he needs to buy a new toothbrush, since Davis thought it would be funny to flush it down the toilet. Used.

Ironically, despite the fact that he took care of their clique boss they still continue to get acne as they do stupid shit. It's annoying, but he could live with it. He had bigger problems to deal with. Like lack of sleep. Johnny getting all edgy because of his slut girlfriend (The bro really needs to leave her). Oh. And the fact that he lost twenty bucks in a bet with Constantinos.

Better yet, it was snowing outside. A white Christmas, he supposed? Snowmen were kicked about by the bullies, snowballs thrown at the prefects, the usual childish mischief that occurs in old Bullworth. He yawned very loudly as he thought that he should have worn something more than a black hoodie from the final cut and some sweats. His shoes weren't even tied properly. Maybe he should return to the boy's dorm and wear something warmer, but he was already half way there to the main building. It was Christmas morning after all. He would like to enjoy his vacation being the most lazy as possible. You wouldn't think a dump site like this would rarely give the kids a vacation, until it was literally Christmas morning.

Let's just rewind it up a bit. Just five minutes ago, he was forced to wake up since his mom thought it was a bright idea to send a Christmas present and have it given to him at the morning. He swore his mom might have given birth to him just to ruin his holiday mornings. Honestly, Jimmy did not expect anything since the lack of contact with her since the evening they decided to dump him here in this shithole. It wouldn't hurt to hope to have the PlayStation 4 for compensation, despite the fact it wasn't even sold in American stores yet.

Last Saturday, he went to the computer café downtown to play some games, and coincidentally he was bored and was curious as to where his mother was. The cruise ship they were on must have deported from Japan a few weeks back, and luckily the game console was already being sold in stores. He would hate admit it, but having a gold-digger for a mom might really have its positives. But of course, Jimmy still hates the fugly bald man that he now calls his third step-father.

"Merry Christmas, Jimmy!"

Disturbed from his fantasies, he looked up to see it was just one of those kids, the one who had a neatly combed black hair and red converse shoes. Now that he sees him up close, he was the one who asked him to swim to the shipwreck in the middle winter. At least the pay was good.

"Uh. Morning there, uh…," he attempted to reply back, only to fail at remembering his name.

"Pedro."

"Right, Merry X-mas."

…

Awkward silence.

…

The little boy ended the weak effort to start a common conversation, "Well, uh, got to go Jimmy. I have to do some homework."

"Oh, sure. Go ahead."

What kind of kid does his homework in Christmas? He rubbed his head in odd confusion as he slowly walked toward the center of campus, running up the stairs in a vain effort to keep warm. Since he gained a bit of respect from the nerds, the little kid started to take a strange liking towards him. After he took care of Russell and now Derby under his wing, he began to gain more respect from the cliques one by one. It wasn't like it was bad though.

Kids who were smaller than Petey somehow feel a bit more protected, now that he attempts to keep the bullying at the possible minimum. Not completely stopped, but kept at the minimum at least. But then again, he did not only defeat the faction leaders just for that reason, despite how morally right it was. He was Jimmy Hopkins after all. He only gives people what they have coming to them.

As he opened one of the double doors, he complained about the cold weather and shook the snowflakes off his hoodie. Well, crud. He certainly made a mess. They really should get a mat next to the entrance. Jimmy took a step forward, ignoring the tracks following him. Where's the janitor when you need one? He looked around the lobby to see nothing but a girl he has never seen before.

…

What?

He rubbed his eyes to make sure his eyes weren't fooling him. It looked like it didn't belong to reality. It was too perfect to be considered real. A fantasy, perhaps, but it was Jimmy was in check with all five of his senses. He simply stared at the girl before him in the center of the lobby, exactly on the blue-gold coat of arms that was painted onto the tile with such close precision.

Despite the fact that she was facing away from him, you can tell she was beautiful from afar. It might be the trick of the human eye, but he felt that the light came out of nowhere were pointing at her at all the right angles. Weirdly enough, no one, besides him, was here to witness such a beauty.

But he couldn't care less. Right now, he has a supposed PlayStation 4 waiting in the main office just dying to get unwrapped and played with. He shoved his hand in his khakis, walking around the girl. Despite his purpose he came to the main building at the first place, Jimmy couldn't help but look through the corner of his eyes.

He was right, though. She was beautiful. She wasn't just pretty. She was far above 'hot.' Far beyond 'sexy.' She was utterly and gorgeously beautiful. She had the envied hourglass shape that girls simply wished to have and guys simply adorned, despite the layers of clothes. Her black hair draped down upon her back like expensive Chinese silk, only to be accessorized with quite the adorable fluffy panda earmuffs. She wore a snow white bubble vest, with faux fur rimmed hood. Under it was a navy blue knit sweater that was a tad bit long that only her fingers were seen.

Though her upper appearance was very neat, below her belt was a bit less neat than that. She wore gray cotton sweats where the bottom rim of the pants was crudely stuffed into the original tan brown Uggs. The outfit overall was not absolutely stunning, like Pinky's. Nor was it absolutely sexy as Lola's. Perhaps not even as fashionable as Mandy's. And it certainly wasn't as ugly as Beatrice's choice of clothing. Rather, it was a mix of all and it fitted her perfectly. Comfortable, but fashionable. Stunning, but humble. Pretty, but cool. The perfect way to make all the other girls look and feel insecure of themselves.

Jimmy stopped being a fashionista for a sec and raised his head. Not a blemish was seen on her face. Her eyelashes were long and her eyebrows were trimmed perfectly. Her lips were the perfect shade of a pink, and her cheeks were of a light red tint. Only did Jimmy walked closer, did he realized that she wasn't wearing any make up at all, other than her cheeks were tinted red was due to the cold.

"Er... Hi," her soft voice, however hesitant, broke the awkward silence between them. She noticed him walking by, blinking her Caribbean blue eyes once or twice. She swept her long hair back from her shoulder with the back of her hand, putting it back in the pocket of her white bubble vest. She spoke again, "Can I ask you something?"

You can't help but think that Jimmy Hopkinz was extremely lucky this Christmas morning.

* * *

oOo

Honestly, this looked so much bigger in my iphone. Anyway, that was chapter one. Pretty stupid way to end a chapter and overall three paragraphs to describe an OC. Again. I expanded a three hundred worded document into a thousand three hundred. I literally needed that fix for my first fan fiction. Hooray.


	2. 2nd Class - A Almost Bitter Taste

Sup bros? NyuNeon here with a new update! Please R&R! Let's see how this chapter gets rolling...

* * *

"Uh… Hi there," I said without a thought in the world. Actually, in truth, it was by impulse. I just happen to finally to see a normal looking person to pass by the lobby of the main school building. Not a nerd who happened to smell a little off. Not the smoky air of wannabe-gangster greaser. Not a stuck-up hermaphrodite prep. Nor a dumbass jock who doesn't know the difference between a pencil and a pen.

Judging by his simple khaki slacks and his un-neat manner of putting on the original blue Bullworth vest, I can only assume he is not in any of the cliques. Although, he could be a bully, chances are good, but he doesn't have much acne to compensate for it.

…

Oh right. He didn't even attempt to hit/harass me, either. He could be one of the Non-Cliques, but his presence is too strong, compared to self-proclaimed pessimist Constantinos Brakus or the non-existent pride of Gordon Wakefield. Or perhaps, he is one of them. The Cliqueless. My hand reached for chin, my strange little habit as I thought more and more of the possibilities.

"Come over here," I waved over, "I'm curious. Which clique are you part of?" He walked over to me casually, hesitating at first to come closer or not, and in the end he was in a close distance of a one meter radius. He shoved his hands in his pockets down his saggy pants, slouched down. He has squinty eyes that you can barely see the pupil of his eyes. He was literally covered in freckles and considerably short. He's blonde hair was cut short and had a gold piercing on his left ear. In other words, he was a delinquent. And not a normal one.

He bragged without knowing, "Clique? None. Already in deep shit with the greasers, I guess, but I'm not exactly preppie material."

"I see," I rubbed my chin thoughtfully.

I already know he didn't belong to a clique, but he's against the greasers. Their fighting style is heavy and ungraceful, but solid and firm. Odd, since he doesn't look like an arrogant prick like Derby Harrington and his gorgeous golden locks of hair. Please note I have no interest in the bro, whatsoever. He really does look handsome, I admit. Pity, since he has to marry his cousin. Another Pity, since Pinky really isn't so bad.

I spoke to him, facing him entirely "So messing with the Greasers are you? Despite the fact they're in a feud with the preppies?"

"No fucking duh. They've always been in a feud, like a cliché sixties' movie," he rubbed his head in frustration, shaking his head. You have to give credit for him doing such a near impossible task, and his shortness gives him no credit. Such a possibility of even defeating Russel himself without no warning was quite the impressive feat. I was curious as to what type of fighting style he has, but instead I chuckled lightly in his response.

Laughing, I said to him, "I'm not talking about your petty everyday argument. I'm talking about a war."

He paused, looking in to my eyes. They were too squinty for me to notice that he was shocked, but his dropped jaw gave him away, losing his cool badass appeal.

"What?" he said.

"And it's all about a slut who doesn't deserve a moment of my time. Or rather, your time."

"So you already know what is already expected to happen. Anyone could guess that. Especially when half of the school voted Lola for 'Most Likely to get STDs'."

"Of course, of course. But how should I say it… I know everything about this school. From the entire town itself or to single student, including you, Jimmy Hopkinz."

"Typical. Everybody knows my name, even when I don't want to be known."

"Be careful, Hopkinz," I closed my eyes and smirked, "Don't let your pride get the best of you. Embracing your sins will have consequences, I assure you."

"What pride? Half of the school hates me, and the other I had to beat up so they don't."

"You don't get it. You've been expelled so many times that you had to enroll into Bullworth, whereas your own mother left you to go to a cruise ship for your step-father's money. You were betrayed, bullied, assaulted. Despite the odds, you got stronger each time, getting the title of 'boss' from the bullies, the preppies, and soon the greasers."

"…Are you a stalker?"

"You'd have to pay me for any additional information."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're a prostitute?"

"Temper, temper. You should know that I have already given you a free trial about you. And then the war is a different story. I would have to typically charge you six hundred bucks for that kind of info. "

"Forget it, then. I'll just know you as the crazy bitch on campus."

I laughed as I folded my arms, all my formality let loose. I leaned on one side of my body as I raised my chin higher. It's possible that I can make a compromise. He doesn't seem the type to carry a thousand dollars on him anyway. You have the preppies for that. But then again, that wasn't even their money to begin with. You sighed, but you looked up to him with no fear.

"Seeing that you are reluctant to let go of your cash, I'll trade you information in exchange for information."

"Information on what? Like me? Seems like your already good enough, you crazy stalker."

"It's not about you, moron," I sighed as face palmed his complete idiocy. I know everything I need to know about this guy. What I want to know is the guy who betrayed you. The guy who is plotting against you. The guy whom I know the least, yet the most.

"I want to know about Gary Smith."

The taste of when I said his name once more was a bitter one.

* * *

oOo

Huu... I didn't expect to get three reviews. Thank you so much for those whom replied! In all honesty, I really apreciate the fact that you took your time to review, others a little bit shorter than expected, but nonetheless thankful for. And yeah, I'm trolling you guys. You don't get to see Gary in like what? Five chapters? Well, the chapter are short anyway. I'm trying to keep them at least a thousand words, because I want to keep them short but not that long, so if I ever get some interesting ideas, I can simply type the whole thing down in my iphone. Thanks again for reading!


	3. 3rd Class - To Summon the Devil

Hello Bro-skis! Sorry for the majorly late update! I can't promise you guys regular updates of these anyway, since I write in my free time. Anyway, please don't hate me, because I've been lying from the past few chapters. If you still love me, please R&R!

* * *

"I want to know Gary Smith."

Her words were firm enough for Jimmy to understand what name she just threw out of her mouth. He has never heard of his name again when it was last autumn, until today. Surprising how that traitor slipped off his mind, but then again, was he ever a traitor in the first place? He didn't seemed to be eager with friends with him since the beginning. The thoughts of him coming up, diluting his mindset, it really pissed Jimmy off. Instead, he simply sneered speaking his name to the girl in front of him.

"Gary? What do you want with that bastard?"

"I…" she paused, thinking of what to say next, "Information in exchange in information. Other than Johnny Vincent, you were the last person to have ever had a major conversation with him."

"He's been talking to Johnny? Ah shit. He's going to get Johnny to go against me huh? Just great."

His arms and shoulders collapsed, tired from dealing with Johnny's buttload of crap to scout out that his girlfriend was cheating on him with Gord. It wasn't surprising that Lola was having an affair with a preppie. Afterall, Lola was a girl with many desires and she uses her body to get what she wants. What surprised him though, was that Gord was dating Lola. He thought he was gay, when Jimmy last kissed him for some extra energy boost.

"Yes, Gary has been talking with him," the young woman in front of me sighed, "I sense that he might possibly be yelling names of random people who are hitting on Lola. Be careful. You're better off not trying to attract her attention anytime soon. Everyone knows Johnny is hopelessly in love with that whore. I need more info on Gary himself though."

"Why pay attention to him? He's not even worth my time, much less yours."

"I can't go to Johnny," she stated, matter of fact.

Jimmy nodded his head in reply, "Right, because of his boys…"

Of course, a girl like her will get pummeled, by the greasers. Better yet, she will probably be hit on the first second she steps into their territory. She looks so pale to him that she looks like she's going to break any moment now, but that prideful voice of hers told him otherwise. She said solemnly, almost to herself.

"No, it's because he doesn't really pay attention to him. No one in the greasers thinks that Gary is skipping around them in circles, manipulating them without anyone knowing."

"You're giving him more credit than he deserves."

"You didn't let me finish," she gave him a playful smirk as she brought her hand to her hips, "Gary is manipulating buttwipe, yes. But they pay him no mind him. No, not at all. He just a jackass whom everyone ignores. Even when he's ruing your life, he'll be more or less shrugged off like the little fuck he is."

Jimmy recalled the time when he talked to Bucky the other day. He doesn't know why, but he was just bored at the time since he finished his chemistry class earlier than usual and decided to go to the cafeteria, and voila. There he was. But what that little nerd said made him really ticked off to the point where he ended up throwing an apple at him and starting a food fight.

_I saw Gary and Derby talking the other day, and when I walked past them they told me to shut up!_

"You're concern of him is just about right. What everyone is saying about me is that I'm friends with that sociopath. Well. We were. Or maybe he never even considered the fact that we may have been before he attempted to betray me last November," Jimmy laughed bitterly to himself.

"Ah, The Hole Incident right? People spoke to me about your amazing feat there," Her voice was in soft whispers, her lips pressed together in an almost motherly way.

He chuckled, "How do I begin to describe Gary Smith…?"

"For starters, what do you think of him?"

"He's fucking crazy."

"Wonderful. Anything else?"

"Well… Gary Smith is a psychopath that I would never let my children go near. He's an asscrack who deserves a beating from his father, but then people say he has yet to get out of prison. He's a Nazi sympathizer and thinks everyone is inferior to him. Not only that, he's a friendless prick who's too paranoid to even keep some. To sum it up, he's a sadistic bastard who needs a bitch slap."

"…"

She was silent. Not a word spoken for a minute as her mouth tried to search for an answer, only to mumble a short "what?" in the process. Her hand pressed against her lips instead of her chin this time, dripping with cold sweat.

"Hey… uh…" Jimmy still did not know her name, so he simply touched her shoulder in comfort, "Hey, uh...bro ? Are you okay?"

It was such a strange sight, as to see a girl who seemed to grabbed such a strong impression on him to see her… how does he explain it… scared? Fearful? No, she was regretful, but it was not directed towards him. Yes, it wouldn't make sense for the girl he just met to just regret meeting him after such a deep conversation. It'd had to be someone else, if not him.

Jimmy squinted his eyes and studied the direction her eyes were staring at. Her pupils, an almost haunting metallic color looked far above him, reflecting a similar silhouette above the mahogany stairs.

Jimmy finally understands why the girl seemed so… fallen.

The way he wore his long black slacks and his infamous teal sweater vest. Well of course, it made sense.

When you speak of the devil, you're only summoning him.

* * *

Yeah, again. I was lying. Gary, you see, does not appear in chapter five. He appears in chapter three!


End file.
